the grey hound
by kimco
Summary: Jehan finds a lost dog roaming the streets of Paris. Everyone slowly falls in love with the grey hound, all except for Enjolras. Will this mutt ever be able to touch the marble mans heart? If anyone has any ideas on what i should name the dog please comment and tell me your sugestion because I'm stuck
1. The grey hound

**Hey guys! It's Lilly! This is something I thought of in a dream. Hope you guys like!**

**By the way, I love reviews!**

Summery: Jehan finds a lost dog roaming the streets of Paris. Everyone slowly falls in love with the grey hound, all except for Enjolras. Will this mutt ever be able to touch the marble mans heart?

It was about nine o'clock. The Amis were going about there normal business. Grantaire was passed out in the corner from drinking, Enjolras was standing by the door, reading over old speeches, Combeferre was reading a biology text book with Joly and everything was normal, until Jehan arrived.

Jehan ran in screaming like a mad man, he jumped into Enjolras arms, making him drop his papers. "AAAAAAAHHH!"

"Jesus Christ Jehan calm yourself…and get off of me!" Enjolras scowled. Jehan didn't move

" What is it Jehan?" Asked Marius walking over from his table.

"I-I-IT'S A, IT'S A…" suddenly a small, skinny grey haired, grey hound poked his head threw the door.

" It's a dog you fool." Enjolras said and the whole room burst out laughing.

" He's afraid of dogs," Courfeyrac explained, " though I can't imagine why."

The dog looked around the room and then spotted a small bowl of food on the table. He darted across the room towards the food, trampling on the speeches Enjolras had dropped on the floor, leaving muddy prints all over the papers. Enjolras jaw dropped, his face going red with rage.

The dog bounced over each table, making the amis jump as it passed them. It finally reached the bowl of food in front of Taire and ate it, wakening the drunk from his slumber. He didn't react much though. Just patted it on the head as it ate and said, " I was done with it anyway."

Xxxxx

" So what are we supposed to do with it?" Asked Combeferre

" Well, it is a stray dog, nothing much we can do is there?" Joly replied.

" Is it gone yet?" Jehan asked timidly. He was hiding from the dog in the back room.

" No." Combeferre said.

" I'm not coming out till it's gone ok."

" I say we kill it." Enjolras said, taking a gulp of wine, tapping his heel like mad. I habit he had when he had been switched to murder mode.

" Thought you like dogs Enjolras." Grantaire said, still petting the dog.

" I do, just not that one." He said, taking another big gulp of wine.

" Or," Marius said, " We could keep the hound, at least until we find a good home for it."

" Yeah," Grantaire said smiling, " He can stay at my place."

" Then it's settled, the dog will be in our care until a good home is found for him." Combeferre announced.

Enjolras then started tapping his fingers against the table he was sitting at. He mumbled something under his breath and finished his glass of wine. He then stood from his seat and drew his gun from his belt, suddenly all the amis ran over to Enjolras and grabbed his wrists.

" Wow there," Combeferre said, trying to calm Enjolras down, " Looks like someone had a little too much to drink." Joly then decided to walk Enjolras home.

It was then decided that Enjolras was not allowed to have any sharp or pointy objects when around the dog.

Next morning

Everyone was at the café again for another meeting.

The first words that Enjolras said when he entered were, "Is that fucking dog still here?" He was then greeted with a loud bark from the other side of the room and he rolled his eyes, "Couldn't you have just left him at home Taire?"

Grantaire frowned, " Not leaving this guy by himself. He'd get too lonely." Then the dog licked Grantaires face.

" Where's Jehan?" Enjolras asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

" He's not coming." Marius replied, " He can't stand the dog."

" Well I hate the dog but I still fucking got up." And everyone went 'ooh',

" Someone's cranky today." Grantaire said with a giggle. Enjolras just face palmed him.

"Ah yes that reminds me," Combeferre said walking over to Enjolras, " give me your gun, Swiss army knife and pocketknife." He held out his hand.

" What?"

" You almost shot the dog when you were drunk, do you really think we'd trust you around that dog with pointy objects?" Enjolras sighed. He pulled his gun from his belt, his Swiss army Knife from his boot and his pocketknife from the inside of his shirt.

" Happy?"

Combeferre smiled and put the items in his satchel.

**What do you think? Tell me if you like or not! Love comments!**

**Love Lilly**


	2. The sofa

**Feeling a bit tired because I'm jetlagged so sorry for any spelling\grammar mistakes (My computer doesn't have spell check)**

"Enjolras, don't you think your being a bit dramatic about this all?" Combeferre said following Enjolras round the streets of Paris. Enjolras was busily stapling 'FOUND DOG' posters on every tree, lamppost and building he saw.

"I'm not being dramatic Combeferre! I just really want to get that dog home, otherwise I might just end up killing it." Combeferre rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Julian."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was sitting in the café petting the dog and feeding it left over bits of bread.

"What did you name it?" Marius asked, taking a seat next to Grantaire.

Grantaire shrugged, "Well, I've just been calling him dog really."

Marius rolled his eyes, "Your so creative aren't you Taire." Marius said sarcastically.

Suddenly Courfeyrac came running in, "Enjolras is coming, quick hide the dog!" The Les Amis panicked. Grantaire took his jacket off and threw it on the dog to hide it.

Enjolras then walked in and everyone whistled innocently. Enjolras turned to them and razed an eyebrow, "I'm not stupid, mes Amis I can see the things tale." Everyone looked at the coat and Grantaire sighed and picked it up revealing the dog. Enjolras sighed and flopped down on the sofa that was in the middle of the café.

" Wow, what's got you so tired?" Courfeyrac asked.

" He's been running around Paris, sticking found dog posters everywhere." Combeferre replied.

Grantaires lazy eyes shot wide open, "What why?! I love this dog! Why would anyone want to give him away?" Grantaire said. The dog walked over to the sofa and jumped on top of Enjolras. Enjolras tried to push the dog away but the dog then licked his face.

" Ugh, that is disgusting! Grantaire, get your flee bag off me!" The whole room started laughing at the cute sight, "I'm not joking! Get it off or I swear to god this dog will end up as a rug!" Grantaire rolled his eyes and called the dog over. The dog ran over to Taire and licked his arm. Enjolras sat up grumpily and left the room slamming the door behind him.

A few moments later Jehan walked into the room but as soon as he saw the dog his eyes shot open and he turned to leave only to be stopped by Marius. "Oh no you don't! You have to face your fear Jehan or this is never going to go away." Marius pushed Jehan towards the dog. Jehan gulped. The dog then turned his head to the side and made a tiny bark. Jehan instantly screamed and bolted out the door shouting, "IT'S GONNA EAT ME!"

Grantaire laughed hysterically and said, "Give me five my brother!" To the dog and the dog high fived him cutely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grantaire was taking a walk with 'dog' and at the same time, pulling the 'FOUND DOG' posters off the streets. Grantaire had really grown to love the dog and wasn't planning on saying goodbye to it anytime soon. "Hey Taire," Grantaire turned around instantly and sighed in relief when it wasn't Enjolras.

"Hey Courfeyrac."

"Do you know were Enjolras is? I left some papers at his apartment and I really need them back."

"Why don't you just use my spear key?" Grantaire pulls it out of his pocket and Courfeyrac razed an eyebrow, "I don't stalk him, he just gave it to me for emergencies!" I protested.

"Sure." Courfeyrac says sarcastically. "But you have to come with me. It'd just be weird, being there by myself. I'll feel like a stalker."

Grantaire looked at him, "Um… ok."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Enjolras Apartment

"If Enjolras knew that you bought that dog in here he would kill you. Literally." Courfeyrac warned Grantaire as they stepped in.

" Oh relax Courfeyrac, he's never going to know, and besides, we're only staying for two seconds."

Courfeyrac went into Enjolras study, " Ok, let me just get my papers." Courfeyrac searched threw the many peaces of papers.

"Let me help you man." Grantaire said, putting the dog on the sofa. "Found them." Courfeyrac said, "Where's the dog Taire?" Grantaire rushed out of the study to find Enjolras sofa torn to bits. The dog sat on the now ripped up sofa and sat next to Grantaire. " OH MY GOD GRANTAIRE WHAT HAS YOUR DOG DONE ENJOLRAS IS ACTUALLY GOING TO KILL US!" Grantaire put his face in his hands.

"Enjolras is actually going to murder me, or worse, murder the dog!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**To be continued. I will make the next chapter longer :)**

**Lilly**


End file.
